Started with holding hands
by miss rain
Summary: Fic that includes Ginny, Draco and an arm wrestling match, there's also a bit of Gin n Tonic. A BIT! Ok?
1. Distracted

Wednesday morning, the staff weren't joining breakfast due to the urgent meeting leaving the students unattended therefore more likely they're bound to cause trouble or even - an arm wrestling tournament.  
  
BAM!  
  
Ginny pushed back Roger Davies's hand when her's was two inch from the table's surface.  
  
"YES! Twentyfirst victory to Ginny Weasley." Seamus announced the amazed crowd "The toughest girl in school with nil defeat."  
  
Some girls clapped and some guys gave a whistling ovation.  
  
"Now, is anyone here interested to take on this Gryffndor Chaser?"  
  
There was a long pause while everyone looked around, as if waiting for someone to undertake the challenge.  
  
Ginny was actually more interested to take on Harry. But these days it was basically impossible to catch a glimpse of him except during Quidditch practice. He was preoccupied with Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore or, sometimes, detention with Snape.  
  
Her brother and Hermione weren't much too be seen either. Although Ginny wasn't too curious about beating Ron, she only defeated him about 2 dozen times a day.  
  
The silence was then broken by a cold composed voice. "I'll do it."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to seek for the source of the voice.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked from the most end of the crowd, his hands in his pockets while eyeing Ginny with the most superior expression.  
  
People on his route were retreating cautiously, which made Malfoy extremely proud of himself because he smirked.  
  
He sat facing Ginny, elbow on the table "Ready?"  
  
"Depends," Ginny flexed her wrist and placed her wrist over Malfoy's "Can you do this without crying for your goons in Durmstrang?"  
  
Malfoy chose not to reply.  
  
"Ready?" Seamus said " Go!"  
  
******  
  
Malfoy looked up from his hand to the female Weasley's face. She was concentrating on their hands and looked absolutely red. Some of her hair were starting to fall from her ponytail, convering her face.  
  
Ginny's posture was unlike any of her family members. She was petite and rather short, nothing like the twins, who were short and stocky, or Ron, who's tall and lanky.  
  
A minute and a half passed still neither of them showed any sign of giving up, in fact, Ginny displayed sheer determination.  
  
Right when Malfoy's hand was already forcing Ginny's, making a fortyfive degrees angle, the crowd gasped and Professor McGonagall entered the scene.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Her voice cracked like a whip trough the Great Hall, all of them jumped. Only Ginny and Malfoy remained unperturbed.  
  
The audience started to disperse leaving gaps for Professor McGonagall to peek the centre of the rabble.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Ms Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Ginny propelled her hand. Malfoy's rested flat on the table.  
  
"Your luck, Weasley." He whispered. "I was distracted."  
  
He then turned to Professor McGonagall, who was already standing infront of him. "Nothing, Professor."  
  
Ginny stared at his back as he left to whatever lesson he's having. Ginny wasn't sure he was distracted, he's powerful. She had a feeling he let her win.  
  
"Ginny?" Seamus called.  
  
She turned to notice that the crowd were already gone and so was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Did you hear Professor McGonagall telling you to go to your lesson?"  
  
Ginny shook her head still staring at the wide open door.  
  
"Seamus. Do you get the feeling he let me win?"  
  
" Er - no." Seamus answered sceptically. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
O_o  
  
"GINNY." Ron yelled at top of his lungs "Were you listening to me?"  
  
"Hm." Ginny answered, eyes wandering outside the Common Room window. "What were you saying, Ron?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"I said, 'It's nice here one Earth, how's Pluto?'" said Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit distracted."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "A bit distracted is the underestimation of the year."  
  
"I said sorry." Ginny muttered "So, how's your crush on Hermione?"  
  
Ron blushed. "Fine."  
  
"If you define spilling pumpkin juice over her robes when trying to smell her hair as 'fine'" Seamus said as he entered the room and placed himself on the couch beside Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes popped. "When did this happened?"  
  
"This morning." Seamus answered shortly while Ron blushed even more. "So, Gin, are you OK about - you know, yesterday at breakfast."  
  
Ginny nodded although not sure with herself. "I still think that he wasn't distracted."  
  
Seamus sighed "Ginny. You're the most powerful girl - maybe even person, in the whole school. It's not a wonder if you defeated Malfoy."  
  
"YOU DEFEATED WHO?" Ron and Harry yelled. Harry had just entered the Common Room from behind the portrait hole and hurried to ask Ginny some more question.  
  
"Ginny, I know you defeat me daily but this is amazing." said Ron. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Seamus told them the story in five minutes to save Ginny the trouble while her eyes was, again, wandering outside the window. She walked to the window and looked down at the lake. Her eyes meandered and fell on a familiar silhouette.  
  
"I have to go. I remember I have to go see - er - see, someone." Ginny stammered and quickly ran to the lake, hoping that the person she wanted to see was still there, leaving Harry and Ron with their jaws nearly dropping to the floor after hearing how many opponents Ginny defeated.  
  
The route to the lake from the Gryffindor common room was a pretty long distant. Ginny saw Hermione and Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw girl, in front of the library arguing about some Arithmancy problem.  
  
When she finally arrived beside the lake, the person she wanted to see wasn't there. She fell on the soft grass as a splash made by the Giant Squid was heard, and swore aloud.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Weasley." came a cold drawling voice "That is not what a young mannered lady would say."  
  
Ginny turned her head to face Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." She panted. "Just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day where a Weasley says that." He was leaning to an old shady willow tree. No wonder Ginny didn't notice him there.  
  
He was wearing his usual impassive expression while his black garments made him more pale than ever.  
  
"You weren't distracted!" Ginny pointed her index finger at him and she, apparently, wasn't aware that she was still sitting on the ground. "You let me win."  
  
Malfoy snorted. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because - because you didn't even drop a sweat when you were against me."  
  
"Malfoy do not sweat." He said in a rather regal tone.  
  
"I don't care if you sweat or not." Ginny said, fighting the urge to throw pebbles at him "I want a rematch."  
  
He fell silent without changing his expression. The he answered shortly, "Fine."  
  
He nodded to a rock with a flat surface. "We'll have it there."  
  
They both placed their right hands to it. "Count, Weasley."  
  
"On three. One. Two. Three."  
  
In less than three seconds Ginny's hand was already laying on the flat surface of the rock, leaving her with the score of twentytwo victories and one defeat.  
  
Ginny stood frigid.  
  
He had defeated her in less than three seconds - no - two seconds.  
  
"Then - then why did you let me win. Did you want me to look like an idiot when the school finds out?" 


	2. Where?

A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewd. altho I didn't wait for much reviews (hehehe) sinz my hands was itching to type for more. I think I'll make this my last fic, since I already hav othr ideas forming in my head ^_^  
  
Thanx to Iden's Garden (u'll c whut happen ^_^), Kori Bischoff (I kinda got the story from my friend's personal experience, not with a happy ending tho :P), Americasweetie (keeping it up! :D)  
  
Disclaim: I own nothing, cross my lil heart  
  
Draco, who was already walking away, turned around with an incredulous look upon his face, "Weasley, I didn't let you win so I can embarrass you. I'd defeat you, to embarrass, maybe."  
  
"But you did let me win." Ginny said, uncertain of what Malfoy had just said.  
  
He straightened his posture, crinkled his nose and seemed like he was drowning in contemplation. Then -  
  
"Yeah." He finally answered "I guess I did, Weasley."  
  
Ginny stared down at the soft wet green grass - it looked like it's slippery. She waited for him to stay something while figuring out how to react to his answer. "Why?"  
  
Curious to know his reply, she stepped ahead but slipped forward in the procedure. Fortunately, or maybe, unfortunately, Malfoy caught both her wrists from midair.  
  
Their face was barely four inch from each other's.  
  
Malfoy's face softened. "Don't you see it everytime you look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
Ginny muttered something between the words 'not fond' and 'mirrors'.  
  
Malfoy let out a rather heartedly laugh. "I'm talking about your determination and unhesitant look." He hesitated, "Apart from that your face looks average to me."  
  
Ginny attempted to stand and exerted all her energy to stop herself from blushing involuntarily. But she grimaced when she felt her ankle stung. Great. Now she has a sprained ankle.  
  
She bit her lip and shot daggers at her innocent ankle.  
  
Abruptly, Ginny felt like she was thrown to midair, then she realized. She was thrown to midair.  
  
Malfoy was carrying her.  
  
^_^  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Ginny finally dared herself to ask Malfoy.  
  
They were already in the school building, Charms corridor to be precise, and she was relieved that from the lake until now, the havent encountered anyone. She couldn't imagine the interrogations she'll be experiencing from her brothers if they find out.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Weasley." Malfoy answered without looking down at her. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. You can't go around with that ankle."  
  
Ginny doesn't know why, but today, she couldn't stop herself from turning red everytime Malfoy mentions something er - positive about her.  
  
O_o  
  
Ginny buried her flushed face in Draco's chest.  
  
His perfectly chiseled chest as Ginny felt it.  
  
His heartbeat was distinct, steady in Ginny's ears. Although Draco kept his facial expression vacant and composed, his heartbeat beat faster as the female Weasley relaxed in his arms.  
  
They were already two corridors away from the Hospital Wing but Draco had a sudden change of mind and walked the opposite way.  
  
The way that Harry and Ron went in their second year with the help of the Polyjuice Potion.  
  
O_o  
  
Ginny looked around at Draco's bedroom.  
  
It wasn't like her brother's dormitory; messy, well-lit, crowded and .warm.  
  
Draco's was rather dark - despite that his fireplaces was ablaze, playing with the shadow in his bedroom - and in shades of regal greens. And he has his own dormitory.  
  
His four-poster bed looked like it had just arrived from an antique furniture shop. Ginny could tell that its bedcover was made from fine silk, and his carpet - Ginny would bet he imported it from Persia.  
  
Draco softly landed Ginny on his bed. It made her realize that his bed was a water bed!  
  
"Stay still." He said firmly.  
  
Draco took out his wand, pointed at her ankle and he muttered some incantation.  
  
Ginny felt the pain she had few seconds ago disappeared.  
  
She dared herself to speak at last.  
  
"You're good at first aid." She said, concealing her nervousness.  
  
He looked up to her. "I had lots practices."  
  
"Do you want to return to your Common Room tonight." He inquired examining her ankle's flexibility. "Although I don't think it's wise since it's already past curfew."  
  
Ginny nodded vaguely.  
  
She knew Draco had seen her action because then he said, "Then I'll be staying with Crabbe and Goyle. You can leave tomorrow morning before the other Slytherins wakes up."  
  
He turned and before he could walk, he felt Ginny's hand tugging on his robe.  
  
He looked at her inquisitively.  
  
For the I-don't-know-it-was-a-lot times, Ginny's face turned scarlet. Her voice came out as a voice no louder than a whisper.  
  
"Stay." She looked at his grey eyes. "Don't go. What if your friends come here and saw me here?"  
  
What am I doing? Was that a beg coming out of my mouth? Ginny mentally slapped herself. She had broken her own promise of being independent.  
  
Draco nodded the same way Ginny did and sat by her side. Draco gestured her to go under the blankets, Ginny complied.  
  
In seconds Ginny fell asleep.  
  
Draco looked ar her. Just looking. Not thinking, not complaining, not scheduling anything stupid, not even planning how to tease the other Weasley about this Weasley in his bedroom.  
  
He let out a sigh. And lay by the redhead's side, unconsciously twirling her red curls in his elegant finger and fell asleep.  
  
R/R!!!!!  
  
A/N: yes. let the complains coming it. 'it's bloody short.' I know. Well if u hav to kno, its bcoz I wasn't satisfied of ur reviews, they're too short! Altho I like Amberr's. that diligent girl!  
  
So I'll try and post the next chapter by. hm, lets see. Friday the latest? Tomorrow the earliest.  
  
THANX TO:  
  
Pheonix Evans(Yea. cliff hangers r annoying rn't they?), :) (Sweet?.. I thot I forgot to put sum sugar ^_^), mell1, Sailor Morph, Gothic Retaliation(well what can I say. it's a mini-fic. I say it's spose to consist of maximum chapters of 5, my friend says it's a story that has lots of short chapters), alice, TourturedSlytherinVampire, Iden's Garden(yea, yea, I got the point :P)  
  
SPECIAL THANX TO:  
  
Amberr: u reviewed the most meticulous review I hav ever read ^_^  
  
Ce_maniez/cancergirl12: u know whut? I dunt even know y im thanking u. maybe juz to apologize for bugging u 3 in the morning wen I cant sleep n ranout of ideas for my fics :D 


End file.
